


I do (NOT)

by Isapunk



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Kinda one-sided), Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Rejection, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isapunk/pseuds/Isapunk
Summary: Sasuke decides to show up to Naruto and Hinata’s wedding- just not for the reason anyone had expected
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	I do (NOT)

Glancing out the window Naruto continued to stare out at the stone face of his father. His heart swelled as he thought of the brief moments he had with him during the war. He must’ve been staring out too long because he soon had felt pressure gripping at his hand.

He turned to see Hinata his soon to be wife almost sadly smiling at him. Her hand gently squeezed at his causing him to smile back while returning the light squeeze. 

“You ready”?

Naruto decided to ask now noticing Hanabi and Hiashi standing in front of the double doors.

Hinata nodded giving his hand another light squeeze before the two turned toward the pair standing at the door.

“Sister you look beautiful”!

Hanabi squealed shaking their father by the arm a picture of Neji gently held in her other hand. 

Hiashi nodded gently at the soon to weds before leading Hanabi out the door, a wedding toon starting to play as the door was opened. 

“Are you ready”?

Hinata decided to question turning to Naruto with a surprisingly amount of intensity with her pupil-less eyes.

“Of course”.

Naruto softly spoke his grip seeming to tighten around hers as he begun leading her off through the open door. As the pair walked out the music got louder in their ears the slight pitched noise of people’s chairs squeaking against the ground as they stood up in respect.

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw people he hadn’t expected to show. People mostly being Gaara and the rest of the Kage. It seemed so very strange to see the Kazekage dressed in formal attire it was almost laughable, same being said about Bee. 

Naruto couldn’t help but grin at the idea of Gaara leaving his comfort zone to attend his wedding it made the ninjas heart swell. 

Finally after an almost infinite of a walk, Hinata and Naruto finally made it to the alter. 

Naruto’s eyes instantly finding Iruka. The man was seated besides Kakashi, tears already staining the tanned skin on of his cheeks. Kakashi laid a hand gently on his shoulder seemingly trying to comfort him though it seemed Kakashi needed similar treatment. The grey haired ninja seemed to be crying as well. Though Naruto couldn’t exactly tell from where he stood. 

The random leaf civilian begun to read out of his book the moment the wedding music stopped. Naruto stood a bit stiff as the man spoke as the corner of his eye rapidly glanced around the crowd hoping to find a certain pair of black and purple eyes. 

“Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your wedded Husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse,in sickness and health, to love, cherish till death does you part”?

“I do”.

Hinata spoke with little hesitation her hands tightening atop Naruto’s. 

“Naruto, do you take Hinata to be your wedded Wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse,in sickness and health, to love, cherish till death does you part”?

“I-“

“I OBJECT”! 

A voiced called causing a shiver to go down the blonds spine. Everyone in the crowd gasped along with Hinata just hers being much more quiet. Her hands gripped tighter into his leaving nailed shaped crescents in his skin. 

With a huff and plenty of hesitation Naruto decided to turn to the owner of the voice already knowing who it was, but he couldn’t be sure until he saw the face. 

Standing all the way at the entrance door stood Sasuke. His hair was matted, his cloak open his missing arm shown out in the open. The Uchiha’s face was flushed red some sweat running down his jaw. 

Narutos jaw clicked as he fully turned to stare at his best friend giving him the most annoyed expression he could muster. 

“Sasuke”.

He mumbled embarrassment clear in his words. 

“I object”.

Sasuke once again said but much quieter much more hesitantly then the first time. Then deciding his words weren’t enough he begun walking toward the suppose to be bride and groom. 

Naruto gulped subconsciously letting go of Hinata’s hands. He was too busy staring at the in coming form of his friend to see the heavily strained look on Hinata’s face. 

Now Sasuke stood in front of Naruto grabbing Naruto’s hand lacing their fingers with his one remaining arm. 

“Naruto- Marry me”.

Sasuke gravely spoke his fingers tightening its grip on his hand. 

Everyone in the crowd once again gasped except a couple overlapping snickers which belonged to Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto was pretty sure quite possibly also Sai. 

“I-“.

Everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats as Naruto hesitated his words. 

“I don’t”.

“What”.

Sasuke spoke in clear confusion. 

Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke both his arms now laying stiffly at his sides. 

“I don’t Sasuke. I don’t love you like that- not anymore anyway. It’s a bit too late anyway- I’m sorry Sasuke”. 

Sasuke sighed looking away his face and neck flushing in slight embarrassment.

“Alright”.

He simply replied not even bothering to stay. He turned waking back to where he came from, the only sound to be heard was his footsteps as he left. 

“Naruto-kun”?

Hinata softly questioned hesitantly reaching out toward him. 

The blond flinched at the movement as he backed away from her reach.

“I- I’m sorry I can’t do this right now”.

Without another word and in a somewhat similar fashion to Sasuke, Naruto fled from the room just at a much faster pace. 

“Well fuck”.

  
Kakashi said his voice breaking through the silence.

Iruka glared at him with the sharpest look he could muster as Sai snorted into the palm of his hand, the room then bursting into complete and utter chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> As prince Zuko had once said “that’s rough buddy”. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Give me some feedback! <3


End file.
